tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
AGCO
AGCO Corporation (NYSE: AG) is an agricultural equipment manufacturer based in Duluth, Georgia, USA. It was formed in 1990 when executives at Deutz-Allis bought out Deutz-Allis' North American operations from the parent corporation KHD, Klöckner-Humboldt-Deutz, a German company that owned the Deutz-Fahr brand of agriculture equipment. Company history The AGCO Corporation was first called Gleaner-Allis Corporation, then rearranged to be Allis-Gleaner Corporation, or AGCO. The design for these tractors and combines were originally designed by Allis-Chalmers Corp. prior to their sellout to Deutz-Allis. The Deutz-Allis line of tractors were renamed AGCO-Allis shortly after the management buyout that created AGCO, and Gleaner became a brand of its own for combines. The Deutz-Allis brand continued in South America until 2001, when they were renamed AGCO-Allis. The South American tractors continued in the lime-green Deutz livery. In 2001, AGCO-Allis was renamed AGCO in North America, while the AGCO-Allis brand still continues in South America. In 1991, AGCO purchased the Hesston Corporation, gaining hay and forage equipment. Hesston had a 50 percent joint venture with Case International, now a part of CNH Global. AGCO purchased the White Tractor line from the Allied Corporation's White-New Idea company. In 1993, AGCO purchased the remainder of White-New Idea, gaining New Idea hay equipment and manure spreaders, and White Planters. Also in 1993, AGCO purchased the North American distribution rights to Massey Ferguson, a world-wide agricultural equipment company owned by the Varity Corporation. In 1994, they purchased McConnell Tractors, manufacturer of the large articulated Massey Ferguson branded tractors. AGCO then developed the Agcostar line of articulated tractors. Later in 1994, the Black Machine line of planters was purchased, and the entire Massey-Ferguson company was purchased as well. Included with the purchase of MF was 24% of the Indian MF-licensee TAFE, and a percentage of Landini, with the remainder owned by ARGO and Iseki. AGCO began distributing the Landini branded tractors in North America. 1995 saw the purchase of the AgEquipment Group, which manufactured tillage equipment and loaders under the Glenco, Tye and Farmhand brands. In 1996, acquisitions went international with the purchase of Iochpe-Maxion in Brazil. This was the Brazilian company that had rights to the Massey Ferguson brand and manufacturing in the region, as well as the Maxion brand of industrial equipment. This was also the year that AGCO purchase Deutz Argentina, the number one leader of tractors in Argentina. Also in 1996, AGCO purchased the Western Combine Corporation and Portage Manufacturing in Canada. Western Combine had previously purchased the assets of the Massey Combine Corporation's combine operation, which had been spun-off by Massey-Ferguson. AGCO made a bid for Ursus in 1996, but was unsuccessful. 1997 was the year of the major purchase of Fendt in Germany, the leading German tractor company. Fendt is well known for its advanced technology. AGCO also acquired Dronningborg Industries in Denmark, the manufacturer of European Massey-Ferguson combines, and former manufacturer of Dronningborg combines. In 1998, AGCO made a joint venture with Deutz AG to produce engines in Argentina, and purchased the Spra-Coupe and Willmar companies. Spra-Coupe and Willmar are leading sprayer companies in North America. For the year 2000, AGCO bought out its partner Case International in the Hay and Forage Industries joint venture. Also in 2000, 50% of Same Deutz-Fahr North America was purchased (the North American distributer of SAME, Lamborghini, Hurlimann and Deutz-Fahr tractors), and AGCO began distributing SAME and Deutz-Fahr tractors in North America. AGCO sold that interestback to SDF in 2003 . The remaining ownership of Landini was sold to ARGO in 2000, ending the MF-Landini ownership tie that spanned back to 1959 when Massey-Ferguson had bought Landini. In 2001, AGCO purchased Ag-Chem Equipment, expanding its spreader business. That year, the Agco-Allis and White tractor lines were merged in North America to become simply AGCO, continuing in the orange color scheme. 2002 was the year that AGCO purchased rights to the Challenger name and the tracked tractors from the Caterpillar Corporation, giving AGCO a well-known brand name and high-power tracked tractors. AGCO further developed the Challenger line into: wheeled tractors, using tractors manufactured by Iseki, Agritalia, the Massey Ferguson factory and the Brazilian Valtra factory; combines, re-branding some Massey Ferguson/Gleaner - built combines; and hay equipment, using Hesston-built hay equipment. AGCO also purchased the Sunflower Manufacturing Company, which manufactures tillage, seeding and speciality harvesting equipment. 2004 brought about the purchase of the Valtra tractor company from the Kone Group, in Finland. Valtra has some licensing agreements with the Eicher company in India for tractor production (which was purchased by TAFE, of which AGCO owns 24%), and also with the HEMA Group in Turkey. The purchase of Valtra also includes the Sisu engines brand. 2006 saw a re-focusing of the various brands, and the reduction of individual brands. AGCO announced plans to combine some, and make some only part of a larger brand, or co-branding. Examples include the Massey Ferguson 9635 Hesston self-propelled swather, and the AGCO 9365 Hesston self-propelled swather. Challenger has seen further expansion with the further consolidation of the AgChem brand into Challenger, and the introduction of Agritalia-built tractors and an articulated 4WD Challenger tractor. In 2007, AGCO bought 50% of Laverda from ARGO, which includes the Gallignani and Fella hay equipment brands.http://farmindustrynews.com/farm-equipment/agcos_italian_buy/ Late in 2009, AGCO announced that it would phase out the orange AGCO Tractors by 2011.http://www.agriculture.com/ag/story.jhtml?storyid=/templatedata/ag/story/data/1258465923091.xml AGCO brands AGCO manufactures or distributes the following brands of equipment: * AGCO Tractors (tractors, distributed throughout North America) * AGCO-Allis Tractors (distributed throughout South America) * Challenger (tractors, combine harvesters, hay equipment) * Farmhand (tractor loaders) * Fella (50% with ARGO) (Hay equipment in Europe) * Fendt (tractors, combine harvesters in Europe) * Gallignani (50% with ARGO) (Hay equipment in Europe) * Gleaner (since 2006, marketed as AGCO Gleaner) (combine harvesters) * Glencoe (tillage equipment) * Hesston (since 2006, marketed as AGCO Hesston and Massey Ferguson Hesston) (hay and forage equipment) * Laverda (50% with ARGO) (combine harvesters in Europe) * LOR*AL (fertilizer applicators) * Massey Ferguson (full-line of tractors, combine harvestors, equipment, ATVs in Europe) * Maxion (backhoes and fork trucks in Brazil * New Idea (since 2006, marketed as AGCO New Idea) (hay and forage equipment, manure spreaders) * Rogator and Terragator (fertilizer applicators) * SisuDiesel Engines (high performance/low emission engines 50 - 400 HP) * Spra-Coupe (sprayers) * Sunflower (since 2006, marketed as AGCO Sunflower) (tillage equipment) * Tye (tillage equipment, seeders) * Valtra (tractors worldwide, and combine harvesters in South America) * White (since 2006, marketed as AGCO White) (planters) * Willmar (sprayers, application equipment) * AGCO Parts & Service (replacement parts) AGCO Brands distributed in the UK * Challenger - Crawler tractors - formerly marketed by Caterpillar * Deutz-Fahr - tractors & machinery * Fendt - Tractors * Massey Ferguson - tractors & machinery * Valtra -tractors AGCO-branded Models See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *Agricultural Machinery *List of Tractor Dealers References / sources *Initial entry from wikipedia *Classic Tractor Magazine External links * AGCO official web site Category:Companies of the United States Category:Implement manufacturers Category:Merged companies Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:AGCO Category:Tractors